RYDR Chibi
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: Funny and random events in the lives of the characters from the World of Riders.
1. Night's Possessed

_**Night's Possessed**_

* * *

Onyx is woken up by screaming. He silently gets up, being careful in order to not wake up the other members of Team NWOR. He opens the dorm's bathroom door to see Night on the floor, clutching his head with his eyes glowing purple. Night's scream continue as Onyx watches him flail around randomly. Sometimes he rises to his feet and walks a few steps before falling to his knees.

Onyx silently closes the door. He then exits the dorm and goes to Team STRQ's dorm. Onyx knocks on their door and then bangs on the door to his own dorm. Summer opens her door first.

"What's up-?" Summer begins.

"Get your shit, we gotta go." Onyx says before his dorm is opened by Aero.

"What's-" Aero begins.

"Get your shit, we gotta go." Onyx repeats, "Night's possessed."

"Wait. What?" Summer asks.

"Night's possessed." Onyx repeats.

Summer and Aero follow Onyx to the bathroom and watch Night as he screams and crawls across the floor. They slowly close the door and stand in the hallway, now with the rest of Team STRQ and Rubine.

"So who's driving?" Qrow asks.

* * *

 **So I decided to release this _RYDR Chibi_ as a little preview. The cover art isn't ready yet, but I've finished the logo and some of the cosmetic decorations. And Damn, Chibi Veronica (You shouldn't know who that is) is cute as hell. Onyx looks like a tiny demon that can rip your face off and Umbra and Light are just chillin.**

 **Bonus points anyone who can tell what this chapter is a parady of.**

 **Hint: The video was a parody of _The Exorcist_.**


	2. Steele Suggestions

_**Steele Suggestions  
**_

* * *

An Eclipse mercenary walks down a hallway in the Eclipse base.

"Huh?" He says as he spots a suggestion box.

The mercenary writes down his suggestion a puts it in the box.

"Hi there." Damascus Steele says.

The mercenary yelps in shock.

"I see you used my suggestion box." Damascus states.

"Wha- No-No." The mercenary denies, "Me? No. Just walking down a hallway."

Damascus chuckles.

"Don't worry, it's completely anonymous." Damascus assures as he grabs the box and opens it, "Why, any of these suggestions could be yours."

One suggestions falls out of the box as Damascus turns it upside down. Damascus then picks up the note.

"'Kay, let's see what we have here." Damascus says as he opens the note, "You see, company moral is very important."

He then reads the suggestion aloud.

"'More mash potatoes in the mess hall.'" Damascus reads.

"Well, sir, sometimes there's just no food and..." The mercenary explains.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Damascus yells as he aims Dead Redemption at the mercenary.

He fires a fire Dust bullet, incinerating the mercenary.

"He's dead." A mercenary comments.

"Yeah, I know." Another says, 'Shut up."

"I'm really glad were doing this." Damascus states, "You know it's important you all don't feel like drones."

Damascus sees another mercenary approaching.

"You there, drone!" Damascus calls.

"Me?" The mercenary asks.

"Care to add your two-sense to the suggestion box?" Damascus asks.

"Okay. Sure." The mercenary says despite the other two whisper and signaling no.

The mercenary writes his suggestion.

"And done." The mercenary says as he finishes.

"I'll take that." Damascus says as he takes the suggestion from the mercenary.

He then reads it.

"'You're doing a great job.'" Damascus reads, "Aww."

"Well it's true." The mercenary says.

"THAT IS NOT A SUGGESTION!" Damascus yells as he aims Dead Redemption at the mercenary.

"Oh dear." The mercenary says as he looks down, accepting his fate, before immediately getting shot.

"Can you believe that guy?" Damascus asks.

"Mister Steele, sir, it's great that you're open to suggestions..." The first of the two mercenaries says.

"Yes, great." Damascus says, "I am great."

"...but you're killing anyone who suggests anything." The mercenary finishes.

"I don't follow." Damascus says.

Another mercenary walks down the hall.

"Hello, dead man walking." Damascus says.

The mercenary begins writing his suggestion, but stops when Damascus tries to peek.

"Uh... I kinda thought that this was gonna be anonymous." The mercenary says.

"Oh. Of course." Damascus says as he takes a step back.

"Okay." The mercenary says before continuing his suggestion.

While the mercenary is writing, Damascus aims Dead Redemption at him.

"OH SHIT!" The mercenary shouts when he notices the revolver, but is immediately shot.

"You didn't even read his suggestion." The second of the two mercenaries states.

"Well I'm sure it was terrible." Damascus says.

He picks it up and reads it.

"'Fewer random killings.'" Damascus read, "See? Ridiculous."

"Why did you even put up a suggestion box?" The second of the two mercenaries asks.

"It was a suggestion from a valued employee." Damascus states, "May he rest in peace."

"Forgive me, Mister Steele, but if you want your employees to respect you then you need to actually listen to them." The first of the two mercenaries says, "Or at least not kill them, you know? I mean, it's what being a boss is all about."

"Wow." Damascus says, "You're right."

"Oh... Uh... Thank you." The mercenary responds.

"I never really though of it that way before." Damascus says.

"Well, you know, I think..." The mercenary begins.

"Truly a great _suggestion_." Damascus interrupts.

"You know, it was funny. I was..." The mercenary says, "Aw fuck."


End file.
